Sometimes He Does
by Dark Sadistic Angel
Summary: NEW STORY. Told from Duo POV. Heero and Duo get together in the Preventer's building. Fluff. Currently reloading old stories- but this is the latest new one . Shonen-Ai 1 2.


Sometimes He Does

By Dark Sadistic Angel

1+2 Fluff. Disclaimers apply.

Sometimes, when I look into Heero's eyes, I wonder how he could be so cold.

Frankly, the guy is like a freak made out of stone. If he'd ever let loose and danced on the disco floor, the sight would not only be unnatural- it would be awkward, painful to looked at, and comic. Perhaps that's why he always refused my invitations to go out clubbing whenever I drop by his office. Heero knew the idea itself was a damnable joke.

After all, Heero Yuy was a stiff- kinda like he always had some pole jammed up his ass.

Bet his royal girlfriend Relena would slap me silly and haul him away to her castle to protect her knight if she'd knew how many times I've dreamt about being the very said pole, or at least, have a lower member of my body imitate it. Hell, I'd be okay with even him waving his staff at me and jamming me. Ah, the fantasies of a courthouse fool.

But sometimes, on an ordinary day at the Preventers office, in the ordinary scenery of him working on some high tech equipment at his private basement office covered in a storehouse of, well, toys for killing, he would turn to me and catch me off guard with his smile. I know for sure nobody has even his relaxed expression- not even himself in the mirror. The look is purely unconscious, the way he tosses a glance over at me, with his lips half parted, half curved into an easy, lopsided grin with his normally serious Prussian blue eyes crinkled in amusement at some secret only he knew and was teasing me to find out what it was.

He damns my curiosity to hell when he turns back and ignores my daily morning drop-in greeting, even if I approach and try to wrestle the reason for the smile he flashed at me. Unfortunately, curiousity and I don't take well to being ignored and generally by the end of a scant quarter hour later, Heero would be cursing me with a strange mixture of tongues that I more than suspect would make me blanche – if I knew what the hell he was saying. I only speak English and L2 Colony slang, after all.

Damn, he's locked me in his stupid locker again. I swear he keeps this locker mostly empty just to shove me in. I've never seen anything stored in this tight space but his spare Preventer uniforms. Not to mention- the fucking lock on the damn thing was industrial grade and unpickable with the lousy lockpicks I usually kept on me. Of all days, I forgot to bring my tech black box with me when I came down to Heero's office. It's a small tiny but necessary thing that lets me unlock the A-grade shitty lock in Heero's weird locker. I knew I should have checked I had all my locker picking gear before I start to tease and annoy Heero.

'Hell- fuckin' let me out, Heero! I'm sorry, okay?'

'No. You're not. But you will be after a two hours in there.'

'Heero- I've got fuckin' work to do. Une's going to have my ass if I don't turn in the report she requested by thirteen hundred.'

'Like I said, you will be sorry then,' drifted in Heero's voice. Hell. There was a smirk in his tone.

I bang on the locker door. Unlike Heero, I'm not so strong enough to make an impact on the solid metal frame. With some frustration and the beginnings of regret, I start to wonder what would happen to me if Une makes good on her threat to confine me to paper hell- a la my overflowing desk- until all the past reports I own her were done if I didn't hand in that one, all important report she demanded to be done by today.

I started to swear.

'Look, fuck Heero- I just cannot spend my time hanging around in your locker. Let me out!'

'No.'

'Please Heero- let me out!' I decided to try begging. I put a little catch in my voice. 'I'll be good, honest.'

'How you define good, and for how long, is questionable.'

Smart cookie. That's why I love him.

Shit. I am so not going to think about that crap. I was feeling like shit. I didn't need to feel like more shit.

I sigh.

'Look Heero, let's cut a deal here- you let me out- I give you whatever you want. I can't not give Une the report today- she's pissed as all hell because of the last mission's accidental fuck-up by not-yours-truly and if I don't get it to her before she goes in the meeting with the other VPs – not just my ass will be in the fire but hers too. I just can't be chained to the fucking desk if I'm laid off duty, Heero- I'd sooner fucking quit.'

The door suddenly dissappeared before my eyes. I blink as heavy metal clanged.

Heero stood before me, his eyes more intense then I've ever seen him. He had torn the door off the locker.

Shit, the guy was fucking strong. The damn thick metal was crumpled like paper on the floor.

'What happened?' he demanded.

I sigh again.

'The rookie kid... got into some trouble. And then more trouble came to the whole team. Some people died.'

'I saw your team members all come in this morning.' He gave me a questioning look. I don't know how I know it was a questioning look since he didn't even raise an eyebrow. I guess his whole face just gets more stonier than usual.

'Civilians,' I clarified wearily. 'Sorry Heero, I don't want to really talk about it now. Just came down to your office to get my mind off the shit report I started on upstairs.'

Heero gave me a look that I couldn't decipher.

'Go. I'll see you after you've done. We'll go out for lunch together.'

I grinned. It was a half forced grin.

'Hell, Heero, I said I'll give you anything and all you want is a lunch date?'

Heero lent in and- he kissed me.

Fuck.

Heero fucking kissed me. There was not mistaking that softness. Lip on lip and hell- he even slipped in a tongue.

I would've dropped to the floor in utter shock if it weren't for Heero grabbing hold of me and holding me up as he supported me against the locker.

'Whaa..?' I blinked. I knew I looked stupid. Of course, I looked stupid. My brains were actually elsewhere, and that elsewhere tried to salute Heero as he gave me that damn, quirky mysterious grin that got me in trouble with him in the first place. In more ways than one.

'Not just a date. But it'll be a start,' he said huskily. 'Now- go. I'll be waiting for you. We can take the afternoon off- maybe go dancing at night.'

'You don't go clubbing.'

Heero kissed me again. Reality took a long break.

It came back with roses, sunshine and... a fucking gift of a heart attack as Heero smiled at me fully for the first time and high-jacked my senses completely.

'I prefer to dance in private. No crowds. Just the two of us.'

I looked into Heero's eyes and realised- Heero wasn't cold at all.

He was hot. He was so damn fucking hot that the hellfire couldn't even compete.

The look in his Prussian eyes would be forever seared in my soul. Then and there I knew- I was completely his.

I take the stairways with rather wobbly legs and raging hard-on instead of the elevator to get to my office. I was five floors above Heero's chosen basement office, but I took the exercise as I need to the time to think. I was in a daze.

A date... A fucking lunch date... and then some.

I wonder if he ever thinks I'm complete idiot. I mean, it took me long enough to figure out he likes me- and he had to spell it out for me.

I guess... sometimes he does. I wouldn't blame him... Wait.

Damn- I think I know why he gives me that look now. The smug bastard!

Fin.

DSA


End file.
